


I have loved you

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Series: Thousand years and a thousand more [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone is a bit OOC, Fluff and Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Odin is a dick, Odin's A+ Parenting, Poor Loki, Romance, Secret Relationship, Temporary Character Death, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony is great, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU.  Loki and Tony are soulmates.  They meet, fall in love and lose everything.  Oh, and Tony's a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have loved you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea decided that I wasn't writing anything else until it got written. Also WARNING Odin is a terrible parent. There is a bit of homophobia, which I personally loath, but I needed a villain and Odin fit the bill. So he's a terrible person in this and I completely disapprove of his thoughts. If you've read anything else I've written you'll know that his views are far from mine. So yeah, fuck Odin. Anyways, just wanted to warn you about that. Hope you like it:)

Soulmates were Loki’s favorite story growing up. He loved to hear about them and wondered about who his would be. He wanted that fairytale. The love at first sight, the kind words. The bond. He wanted it all.  
He was thrilled when he finally met his soulmate. It was just as magical as he always thought. A single touch and he could feel his magic snap around the person. An instant link. Of course, the next words the man said confirmed it, the exact words that rested over his heart.

“I heard you actually have a brain, hopefully that means we can have an actual conversation.” The man grinned.

Loki’s face lit up and he smiled broadly at the shorter man and shook his hand.

“And hopefully many more to come.” Loki smiled softly.

The man’s eyes lit up as Loki spoke, his grin turning much more genuine at Loki’s words.

“Come inside, my prince.” The man said.

Loki slipped inside, once they were out of anyone’s sight and the door was closed the man immediately pressed their lips together.

Loki had never kissed anyone, the thought of kissing anyone but his soulmate uncomfortable, but his soulmate made up for his lack of talent with an abundance on his side.

“What’s your name?” Loki asked as they broke apart.

“Anthony Starkson, god of innovation, at your service.” The man smiled.

“Loki Odinson, god of mischief, at yours.” Loki smiled back.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you prince.” Anthony said.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Loki laughed.

Anthony laughed with him before pulling him back down for another kiss.

-

Asgard was very ridged about certain things. Loki already broke the mold by using magic instead of fighting with a sword or ax or other unwieldy thing. He was perfectly fine with his daggers. Precision was more difficult to master anyways, yet his talents were ignored. In fact, most hated him for his talents. Anthony was also on the outside as he used ranged weapons as well and was often found in his workshop tinkering with new ideas. He was talented enough and improved Asgard’s weapons enough though that his undesired qualities were largely ignored.

Loki was glad about this, he himself not being excepted was hard enough, and Loki wouldn’t wish that on his beloved.

What was really concerning Loki was that Anthony was male. Loki had figured out long ago that he didn’t have a preference in gender, as a shapeshifter he’d been a women in fact. So it was perfectly fine that Anthony was a male. Loki thought he was incredibly attractive in fact. The problem was what Odin’s opinion on the matter would be.

There wasn’t any major changes when you found your soulmate, so no one knew that Loki had found his, but hiding his relationship was becoming a problem. Odin wasn’t stupid and while it was very much Loki to just disappear his absences were starting to draw a bit too much attention. That gave him very few options. He couldn’t give up Anthony, soulmates didn’t work like that, but he was also endangering him.

Two years after he’d met Anthony, Loki had asked Anthony if he’d marry him if they could have. Anthony laughed and said he was stupid for asking something so obvious, that of course he would.

Loki was now, a day later, standing in front of the door to Thor’s quarters. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Thor hollered for him to enter and his face lit up when Loki stepped inside.

“Brother!” Thor exclaimed, smiling widely up at him.

Loki closed the door and went about making the room sound proof without a word. Thor raised an eyebrow, but Loki had confided in him information he didn’t want anyone else knowing enough that he didn’t question his behavior. Thor may be more brute than brain, but he was never purposely cruel. Thor had been the only one beside his mother (and now Anthony) to encourage his magic. He may not view it as being terribly great or honorable, but Thor cared for Loki enough to want him to be happy. Loki was relying on that now.

Loki sat before him, wringing his hands nervously. Thor took all this in and sighed.

“What did you do this time brother?” He asked.

“I found my soulmate.” Loki said.

“This is joyous news!” Thor exclaimed, looking delighted. “We must tell father!”

“We can’t!” Loki snapped.

“Loki?” Thor asked, looking confused.

“He.” Loki said. “My soulmate is...”

“Is male?” Thor confirmed, all the joy disappearing.

Loki nodded, tight lipped.

“Oh brother, I’m sorry.” Thor said as he swept Loki into his arms.

“I love him.” Loki whispered into his older brother’s shoulder.

“He’s your soulmate, of course you do.” Thor replied, rubbing his back soothingly.

“I don’t know what to do.” Loki said.

“Stay beside him.” Thor smiled, pulling back slightly. “You know the reparations of abandoning a soulmate once you’ve found them.”

“But, father…” Loki said.

“Will give me the throne one day.” Thor said firmly.

Loki looked at him in confusion.

“Then you won’t have to hide any longer.” Thor smiled. “Under my protection no one will question it. People already think you’re strange, what’s one more, slight quirk?”

Thor shrugged and smiled at his younger brother.

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while, haven’t you?” Loki asked.

“I’ve known you didn’t care for gender a long time, Loki.” Thor said. “I didn’t know who your soulmate would be, but either way I’d prefer if you didn’t have to hide in the shadows.”

“You see a lot from the shadows, Thor.” Loki smirked.

“Why do you think I want you as my head advisor?” Thor laughed.

“More like a babysitter to make sure you don’t accidently start a war or get yourself killed.” Loki snorted.

“I’d rather not be poisoned, yes.” Thor agreed.

“That’s only happened twice.” Loki shrugged. “I’m more concerned with your reckless behavior.”

Loki stood, untangling himself from Thor and fixing his clothes.

“Thank you, brother.” Loki smiled.

“Wait, when did someone try to poison me?” Thor asked, alarmed.

Loki grinned in response and swept out the door.

“Loki?” Thor asked. “Loki!”

-

Thor sighed as he trudged through the palace. The battle had been taxing and though victorious, it had been costly. He wished Loki had been there, but father and ordered his brother to stay behind. Thor didn’t understand that. Loki was an amazing strategist, he could have won with half the cost. Thor looked forward to when he could be king. He and his brother would be untouchable together. And Loki could be happier.

Thor may not have his brother’s brain, but he could tell that Loki hated hiding his love. Thor wanted to give him a chance for them to be together in the light. He wanted to meet Loki’s love. To even know his name.

Thor reported to Odin, hinting that Loki’s help would have improved the numbers, but he was ignored. Thor went to clean up and then to find his brother.

Asking around lead to uncomfortable looks and mumbles about being in his quarters. Thor frowned, sensing that something was wrong here.

When he got to Loki’s room he knocked, something he only did for his parents and brother. After the last time he stormed into Loki’s room and fell victim to one of his brother’s tamer spells he’d quickly learned his lesson.

“Loki?” Thor asked.

There was no answer. Normally Thor would go elsewhere to find his brother as Loki always at least replied to him, but Thor still had that uneasy feeling.

“I’m going to come in.” Thor said, easing the door open. “Please don’t make me grow rabbit ears.”

Thor froze a moment once he stepped into the room, then quickly slamming the door behind him as he rushed to the balcony, tackling his brother to the floor.

“Loki!” Thor screamed, pinning his arms down and refusing to let his brother move in his panic. “Why, why would you?”

Tears ran down Loki’s face, his destroyed expression matching his room. Loki’s hands looked burned, reminding him of long ago when his spells would rebound on him. His clothes were torn up and filthy and he looked like he hadn’t done anything other than cry for days.

“Loki, please.” Thor begged.

“He found out.” Loki sobbed.

Thor froze, horror rushing through him. No, Odin would never… he couldn’t have. Thor knew where Loki’s words were, as a child Loki had been proud that they were over his heart. It represented the strongest bond possible. Thor’s were across his upper back, also an impressive bond, but not nearly what Loki’s was.

Thor shakily pulled his brother’s torn shirt down slightly. He’d never seen the words, but he knew what the marks now there meant. The place where his soulmate’s writing would normally be was only unreadable, charred and smudged lines. Thor felt his stomach flip in horror at the sight. Loki’s soulmate was dead.

“He said it was a curse and then my words…” Loki sniffed, shaking terribly. “I tried to scry him, but it rebounded.”

“Oh, Loki.” Thor whispered, horrified.

He pulled his brother up into his arms, holding him tight as Loki sobbed out his broken soul. Thor hadn’t met his soulmate yet, but he couldn’t imagine losing them even now. To have your soul literally break was worse than death in a way.

Thor had seen many like this in the battlefield take their own life, unable to stand the agony. Thor had been there in time to stop Loki, but he could still lose his brother over this.

Then and there Thor vowed to protect his brother, to get him through this.

-

It took Loki years to talk to anyone other than his brother.

It look longer for him to leave his room.

It took almost a hundred years before Thor could take him out on even a hunt.

But slowly Loki came back to him.

He was never the same. Thor never truly got his brother back, but he got a shadow. That would have to do for now.

Neither spoke to Odin again.

Then one day when Loki was out with the warriors three and Sif, some of the only people that knew even the vaguest details about Loki’s state, and Thor of course when he suddenly collapsed to the ground.  
He gasped and screamed silently, clutching over his chest.

Thor rushed to his side, and pulled his hands then tunic away. The five looked at his chest in shock as the charred words slowly eased up and twisted around. As Loki collapsed a new set of words lay over his heart, scars stretching out underneath them.

Thor looked at his brother in amazement. His soulmate must be one amazing person.

Thor quietly thanked the person and the Norns. His brother’s soulmate was somehow alive.

-

Impossibly far away Howard and Maria Stark became parents to one Anthony Stark whom had his words written across his heart. A bond that strong hadn’t been seen in centuries. They smiled down at their child, slight concern in their faces as they read the words on his chest.

**It’s been so long, but I finally found you again, my Anthony.**

**Author's Note:**

> Good and bad news if you liked it. Good news, I will continue this. Bad news, I have no idea when. I'm working on two other stories right now, so it will likely be a wait. Sorry about that.


End file.
